Nievus Malus
by Joker O'Sins
Summary: Akatsuki moves towards Naruto and his NineTails fanilly. But once Naruto is captured his shinobi friends wage a warish battle at Akatsuki. Will Naruto be saved or will Akatsuki prevail? Best if you read
1. Chapter 1

A NaruAkatsu story

A/N: This is based 'after the death of Hidan and Kakuzu ark' and before the 'Sasuke vs. Orchimaruo ark'.

Prologe

Naruto and Kakashi are training in the forest, but they are ambushed by Akatsuki which have finally come for Naruto. Naruto and Kakashi bearly escape but now Kakashi but explain somrthing very hard to bear…….

-Forest-

"What! No! That can't be!" Naruto yells at Kakashi. Kakashi looks down and says, "I'm sorry Naruto, but it's true". "No!! It can't be true! I won't believe it! I'm me…." He was almost in tears. "I mean, why would they choose me as the host for the Nine-Tailed Fox? Why am I the one to carry this burden!?" Kakashi felt horrible. Telling him that he is the host of such a beast was almost too much for him to bear too. "Couldn't the 4th Hokage use someone else!? Why me!?" Naruto yelled. "Naruto, we had no other choice. The 4th sacrificed his life for what he did" Kakashi tried to explain, but Naruto wouldn't listen. "I don't care! The 4th made that choice himself, I never asked to leave this thing inside me; I never had a say in any of it! Why didn't my parents stop the 4th?" Kakashi sighed. "Naruto…..The 4th is-" but Naruto stopped him, "I don't care! Damn the 4th, damn my parents, damn it all!" and he took off running.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out. He was about to go after him when he heard someone say, "Let him go for now". He turned and saw Tsunade, the Hokage. "But Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said, "Akatsuki is still around". "Don't worry, I''ve already sent out ANBU to protect Naruto. In a time like this, I think it is best to let Naruto think about it himself, he needs to be alone". "I understand…." Kakashi said.

-Inside Naruto's mind-

"What's wrong boy? Why are you rejecting me?" the demon fox said. "Shut-up!" Naruto yelled at the beast as he kept pacing back and forth. "I can feel it Naruto, you are mad, very angry", the caged demon said, "use my power, take revenge on the village that has used and betrayed you". "I said shut-up!!" "What's wrong? It won't be the first time you used my power". "No! I did not know back then, I….I didn't know how evil that power was". "But Naruto," the beast beseeched, "you know you want revenge, use my power. You need it". "I said SHUT-UP! I won't use you, never again! I will never be a monster like you! I don't even need you!!"

-By the river Naruto is walking past-

"Arg!" Naruto grunted as he punched the ground out of anger, "Stupid Fox!" and he kept walking. As Naruto walked his mind flashed to all the times he used the "red chakra", the evil chakra. He clutched his stomach, "Damn seal" he muttered. But then all of a sudden a body fell down from above. "What th-" Naruto jumped. It was covered in blood and kunai. Naruto went to see who it was but he was wearing an animal mask, "ANBU!" Naruto said in surprise.

"He-he yeah, they were rather trouble-sum" someone said as he and his pony-tailed partner came down. "Yo-You two again!" Naruto said in shock. It was a tall blue man holding a huge sword and a long haired version of Sasuke, both wearing black cloaks with red clouds. But Naruto got his wits back quickly, "Hmph! Fine, you two found me in a bad mood" and Naruto formed a seal and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and countless Naruto clones popped up in a cloud of smoke.

-Back to the forest with Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya-

"So how long should we give Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Ah! Knowing that hot-headed ninja he will be back to himself in a day or two. I think we should just give him some space, he is going through a hard time now". "Yes, I agree with Jiraiya" Tsunade said, "besides. I'm sure the 4th knew what he was doing when he seal that demon with Naruto".

Kakshi looked down. "Yes but I can't really stand back and do nothing while one of my students are going through such a hard time-" "Kakashi!" Tsunade said, "What do you plan to do anyway? How do you expect to help him if you can't even understand what he is going through?" "Good point" Kakashi said and went silent.

But the silence was cut off by the sound and sight of a huge explosion. "That's by the river" Jiraiya said. "Naruto!" Kakashi said as he stood up. "Come" Tsunade ordered, "Let's go!"

-River-

"Damn, these guys are too……" Naruto said as he tried to get back up. "What do you mean 'these guys'?" the blued guy said with a laugh, "That's plural. I haven't even touched you".

Naruto grabs his stomach and uses the wall next to him for support, _"He's right," _Naruto thought,_ "it's that long haired guy that's been kicking me around". _"You talk to much Kisame. Jinchurki of the nine-tails, come with us". "Like hell I would! I know who you guys are, I know what you do, and I know what you want with me! And-" Naruto stopped because he coughed out some blood. "It is over Jinchurki, come". _This guy really is good; he beat me with only his finger!" _Naruto thought, "_and those eyes, the Sharingan, he is definably Sasuke's brother. What was his name again?"_ "USE MY POWER BOY!" Naruto felt a sudden pain in his stomach and fell to his knees. "No, no! Get away! No!" he yelled at no one and shook his head. "What's going on?" Kisame asked. "It looks like he's refusing his demon". "Hmph, better for us. Let's take him now".

As Kisame went to get Naruto the ground suddenly began to shake, like an earthquake, and then a huge crack separated the Akatsuki from Naruto.

"Get away from him you basters!" they heard someone yell. Then a 6 foot toad tries to attack the Akatuski but his punch his blocked by Kisame's giant sword. A pack of dogs jump at them from underground too but they avoid them as well.

"This just got complicated!" Kisame snared as he unwrapped his sword and prepared for battle. "Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, Akatsuki" Jiraiya said. "Hmm, Jiraiya the Toad Master and Tsunade the Hokage, both Sannins; as well as Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi. Kisame, we'll be retreating now". "But Itachi, the Jinchurki?" "We're leaving, we can't beat them all".

"You're not going anywhere" Kakashi said as he charged up his Raikiri. _"Sasuke's jutsu? _Itachi thought back to when he fought his brother at the hotel, when he first tried to get Naruto, _"No...This is much more_ _powerful"._ "Kisame!" Itachi said as he did some hand seals, "We're leaving!"

And Kakashi ran at them as Itachi released his jutsu, "Amaterasu!" and black flames shot out of Itachi's mouth. "Kakashi!" Jiraiya said in horror. But by the time Kakashi tried to stop he was already in the flame's range. But then at the last minuet Jiraiya's frog got in the way, destroying is summoned but saving Kakashi.

"Arg! They got away!" Kakashi said. "Enough about Akatsuki," Tsunade said as she ran to Naruto, "help me with Naruto!"

Naruto was unconscious but still breathing. "How bad is he Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi asked. "Real bad; his external wounds are miner but his internal wounds are at the point of critical……He needs a hospital, I have nothing to work with here!"

-Hill Top-

"So what now Itachi?" "We wait, wait until he is alone. We can't take on all those guys. Once he is alone, we strike. He won't get away".

-Naruto's mind-

"Why did you refuse me boy? We could have died!" the monster scolded. "I don't care! I don't want you, I won't use you!" "He-he, you will have to use me, august an Uchiha, you will. Their chakra are worse then my own. Those eyes are pure evil. But Naruto, don't you hate the Hidden Leaf Village? That damn 4th hokage? Those traitors. Release this seal and I can help you. Unleash my power and I can help you". "Shut-up!"

-Hospital-

Naruto wakes up screaming. "Wh-what happen?" he asks no one. He looks around and finds himself in a hospital bed, it already nighttime outside. "Kakashi-sensei must have……Thanks Sensei".

"Arg!" Naruto says as he feels pain in his left arm. It is covered in a cast. "I wonder what else I broke" Naruto jokes to himself. He then feels his stomach grumble. "Uhh, I'm hungry". He then gets out of bed and goes out into the hall, "Hello? Room service? No one around, this hospital sure is creepy when it's all dark and quiet. Wonder where the cafeteria is? This way?" and he starts to walk down the hall.

"Hello?" Naruto yells as he walks into the hall, "Guess no one's here. I'll just help myself to the snacks". Naruto goes to open the pantry, he slides the closet doors open and screams like a little girl as a dead body slides down from inside. It was another animal mask wearer covered in blood and kunai, dead. "ANBU?" Naruto says to himself. Suddenly Naruto sees to shadow figures in the distance, and his eyes widen with fear. He instantly starts to run the other way. "Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan! Pervert Hermit! Old-lady Tsunade!! Anyone!" Naruto yells through the halls in a desperate attempt for help. He reaches the end of the hall only to find the Akatsuki there too. "Fine!" he said, "I can take you two on! I'll use a new trick this time!" and he used his good arm to summon a clone and it started to form a ball of blue chakra in the original's hand. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he ran at them.

But all Itachi had to do was make eye-contacted and Naruto was stopped in his tracks, he was frozen stiff and then the energy blast he had in his hand disappeared as he fell to he ground, unconscious. "Whoa", Kisame says, "Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, both in one day. He-he, this kid is more trouble then he's worth". "Just take him Kisame" Itachi said.

To be continued…….

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

-Sakura's front door-

"What do you mean Naruto is gone!?" Sakura shouted at Kakashi. Once again he looked down in dismay, "Yes, he was kidnapped by Akatsuki last night". "What the hell are those ANBU and shinobi guards doing?! Sleeping on the job!?" "The Hokage is about to host a meeting for all Chunin and Jonin for the matter of Naruto-" but Sakura did not even let Kakashi finish, "Good! Let's go!"

-Off the boarders of the Fire country-

Itachi and Kisame run through tree-top to tree-top while carrying the Jinchurki Naruto. "Let's hurry so we can extract this kid's demon so we can go after my Jinchurki Itachi". Itachi looked like he was going to pass out. "Are you alright Itachi?" "We need to stop and rest; I used my Mangekyo too much".

-Hokage office-

"Well that's all the information I have on Akatsuki," Jiraiya said, "we have about three days before they extract the demon from Naruto thus killing him". "Alright listen up everyone!" Tsunade said, "This is a rescue mission. Find and save Uzumaki Naruto! The kidnappers are all S-Class Bingo book criminals, so be very careful but try your very best to avoid combat at all costs! Teams ten, seven, and eight and team Guy, search the country up to its boards. All other Chunin and Jonin stay on alert; we can't leave the village defenseless. Go!" "I'll go get some more information on Akatsuki" Jiraiya said as he jumped out the window.

"Wait, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said, "Since our opponent is Akatuski, may I go get some help?" "From whom"? Shikamaru smiled.

-Akatuski HQ-

"Those two are late, yeah" a blond guy said. "I'm sure they have a good reason, right Leader-sir?" But before the Leader could answer their gates opened. "Sorry we're late," Kisame said, "Itachi over did it again". "Did you get _it_?" "Yeah, here" he said as he tossed Naruto to the floor. "Excellent, let us begin the extraction jutsu".

-Hokage office-

"Good idea Shikamaru" Tsunade said. "May I take Ino and Choji with me?" "Yes and also, Kakashi, accompany them" Tsunade ordered. Kakashi agreed and so the Teams and everyone went to work.

Team seven took care of the north, team eight the west, and team guy split into two groups sense Neji is a Jonin which covered the east and south areas. Shikamaru and his team went off to a far off country.

-Akatuski HQ, first day of extraction-

The Akastuki members gather around the giant statue which they seal the Tailed-Beasts in. "So what took you guys so long, hmm?!" "We had a bit of interference". "Hey, hey Leader-sir, am I helping? I am a good boy, is the jutsu going any better?" "No, no, no for the last time! In fact we are going slower. We lost four members". "It is a real shame Leader". "No, no it's not! We are Akastuki, the best there ever was and ever will be. If we want to archive our goal of world domination we need to be undefeatable!" "I guess those four just aren't Akastuki material, yeah". "Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Orochimaru…….Like I said Leader-san: it is a real shame". "Hmph, yeah I guess your right Zetsu-san". "Can we stop blabbing already and finish this up?! The faster this is over the faster I can go get my Jinchurki!" Kisame says.

-Second day of extraction-

"Anything?" Sakura asked the others. They all gave the same reply, just like her, "Me neither, nothing here also". "Oh Naruto…..Where are you……."

"Are we getting any closer Shikamaru?" Ino asked. "If we don't stop now, we can make it by nightfall". "But that will leave us with only one day to search for Naruto" Choji said. "Don't worry, these guys are experts in the ground, they do ten times more then what we could do all together".

As Tsunade stands in front of the graves of the Hokages she thinks to herself, _"Am I as great as anyone you?"_ She goes over to the 4th's grave and whispers, "Please Yondaime, help us. Your legacy is in grave danger".


	3. Chapter 3

-Third/Final day of extraction-

Sakura walks past a canyon. It has two huge statues of the 1st and 2nd hokages; it is the Valley of the End. "First Sasuke and now Naruto?!" Sakura shouted into the sky and falls on her knees. "Don't worry Sakura-chan," Yamato said as he and Sai walked up to her, "Yeah! I once read in a book that you should never lose faith" Sai added. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Uh-huh, yeah…." Though she was clearly losing hope she tried her best to show a smile. "Well we reached the boards of the Fire country, Hokage-sama said to not pass this. Let's go back and retrace our steps" Yamato says. They all agreed but before leaving Sakura felt a tugging feeling; she didn't know what it was but it was telling her not to leave. "Naruto….?" She whispered. The feeling was very supernatural and unexplainable, but she felt something, it was real! "Guys wait!" she called out, "This way, come on!" "No wait Sakura!" Yamato called out, but she already started running off.

-Naruto's mind-

"Naruto……" the beast winded, "They are killing us! Help me! Help you! Use my power!!" but Naruto just laid on the ground asleep, tossing and turning by the nightmares he suffers through thanks to Itachi's Tsukuyomi. "Wake up you brat! I saved your life countless times and this is how you thank me!? By killing me!? Arrrrrrg!!!" the beast screeched. _"Even if he wakes up it would be close to impossible to save us now," _the monster thought, _"this jutsu is too…..Too strong to escape from_".

-Akatsuki HQ-

"Leader-san". "What is it Zetsu-san?" "We have company". "Hmm!" "There are a few Shinobi in our area". "Forget them, they'll never find our entrance". "Leader-san, they have the same kind of symbol on their headbands as the Jinchurki we are extracting. Looks like he has some friends". "Ah! Damn. Hmph very well, Deidara, Tobi…..Take care of our guests". "Yippy! You hear that Deidara-sama? We can greet the guests!" "Sigh, hmm".

-Outside the Akastuki HQ-

"This way guys" Sakura said, "Come on". "Where are we going?" Yamato asked. "I honestly don't know, but……I feel something". Sakura kept running through the trees. Even though she was exhausted she kept going, never stopping. Sai and Yamato had a bit of a hard time keeping up with her. She kept going and going and going until…….She reached a dead-end, the forest just stops and a cliff starts. She would have fallen down if it wasn't for Sai who caught her at the last minuet.

There was nothing there but a long trip down and this cliff. Yamato was out of breath and panting, "What's gotten into you Sakura?" She looked down in disappointment and sadness, "I don't know, I though Naruto would be here…….and so". "Come, let's go," he said. As they turned around and got ready to turn back Sai stayed and looked onto the endless nothingness of a cliff. "What is it this time?" Yamato complained. "There's something here," he said as he jumped off the cliff. Sakura and Yamato wear scared half to death by Sai's daring act. But he landed fine, and on a solid invisible surface, like walking on air. "It's genjutsu" he declared.

-Kazekage office, Village Hidden in the Sand-

"Naruto-kun has been kidnapped!? Gaara shouted in surprise. "Yes, and by Akatsuki too. We came here fo-" but Garra, the Kazekage held his hand up for Shikamaru to stop, "Say no more, I'll be on the case myself. I owe Naruto-kun so much". Gaara took off his kage robes and reviled himself in fighting uniform already. He picked up his gourd by his desk and strapped it on. "Baki!" he called out and he appeared in a cloud of smoke, "Get me Temari and Kankuro! Have them meet me outside my office in full battle gear. RIGHT NOW!" "Yes Gaara-sama".

-Outside Akatsuki HQ-

"RELEASE!" Sakura shouted. The genjutsu that made the great Akatsuki's hideout secret and invisible was turned off reviling a huge stone temple. "This must be Akatsuki's….." but Yamato didn't need to finish, they all knew what they just found. Sai then drew a few birds on his notepad and they literally flew off the page, "They'll inform the others of where we are" he said referring to the birds.

They soon began to move deeper in the temple. After running around for a while Sakura finally said, "Where's the freaking entrance!?" "Your grave, yeah" they heard someone say. They all looked from where the voice came from and saw a blond hair guy and another guy wearing a mask, both wearing black cloaks with red clouds. "I'll take care of them Deidara-sama" Tobi said proudly as he stepped forward.

-Fire country-

The ink birds Sai made went to all the shinobi teams and Kakashi as well. Each team sees the bird and gets the message and quickly takes action and follows the bird to their distention.

-Outside Akatuski HQ-

Sakura and Sai both fall to the ground, defeated. "What kind of jutsus are those?" Sai mutters. "Unbelievable" Sakura says. "He-he" Tobi laughs, "How was that Deidara-sama? Good right? I'm a good boy". Deidara just smirks and says, "Hurry up and finish this, yeah. I want to take my break after the extraction is over, yeah". Tobi nods and prepares for the finish. But then a giant dog appears with three people on its back, team eight has just arrived! "Shino! Hinata! Kiba!" Sakura says in surprise and relief. Akamaru barks a happy bark to Sakura and Sai but then turns and growls to the Akatsuki. "Yeah, hi to you too Akamaru" Sakura says. Then in an explosion of dust and smoke three more people appear, "Lee! Neji! Tenten!" "Great, hmm. More and more hassles, yeah" Deidara says.

-Akatsuki HQ-

"Leader-san, more Leaf shinobi have come". "Grr," the Leader grumbles, "Itachi, can you fight now, with those eyes like that?" "No…." "Then Kisame, go out there and help Tobi and Deidara".

-Outside the Akatsuki HQ-

"What are these guys' techniques and abilities?" Neji asks. "I once read in a book that you must be honest at all times" Sai says, "so to be honest, that guy with the mask has very weird and unique jutsus, Sakura and I didn't have a chance. I can't explain it but they are like nothing I've seen or read before". "Then let's find out ourselves!" Kiba said as he and Akamaru charges at Tobi. But then a wall of water protects Tobi and pushes Kiba back. "The Leader sent me to assist you two" Kisame says as he appears. "Hi Kisame-san! And thank you for the water wall protection" Tobi shouts. "There are nine shinobi, yeah. That's three each, yeah" Deidara says to Kisame. "Hey Deidara-sama," Tobi says as he points to Akamaru and laughs, "If your count the dog it's 10 shinobis". "Let's just get this over with" Kisame says as he unwraps his giant sword.

-Somewhere off the boards of the Rice country-

"Akatsuki has started to move again……And it feels like they finally caught _him_. That idiot, I knew he'll get caught sooner or later. But…….I mustn't let _that man_ complete his goals either. I best hurry if I want to make it on time".

-In between countries-

The four Leaf shinobi and the three Sand ninjas run at full speed through the grounds following the ink bird. "You sure this is the right way?" Choji asks. "Yeah, don't worry," Kankuro assures, "this is a short-cut". "Kakashi-sensei," Ino says, "Do you think we'll get there in time?" but Gaara answers for him, "Naruto-kun taught me a lot of things. Valuing others, a reason for living, and also: never giving up hope and always thinking positive. Don't think 'Are we going to get there' or 'What if we are too late' or anything like that. Never think badly and always stay on the bright side……Believe it". Kakashi smiles and saids, "I'm glad Naruto was such a good influence". "He was more then an influence," Gaara adds, "he was an inspiration, pure muse".

-Akatsuki HQ-

"Damn it" this is taking too long. We are missing too many members, curse those Leaf shinobi!"

-Naruto's mind-

"WAKE UP NARUTO!" the fox demon begged,"PLEASE, AWAKEN! WE ARE DYING, IN A MATTER OF HOURS IT WILL ALL BE OVER! AWAKEN AND USE MY POWER!" But the monster's shouting was all in vain. Naruto still lies there unconscious on the floor. "AHHHHHH!" the beast screeches as it tried to break down the cage. "I'M SO DESPATE! AH! AH! AHHHHHH!!!" it yells as he doors. "IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!!"

-Outside Akatsuki HQ"

The brave Leaf ninjas fall hopelessly to the ground. "These guys are just too……." Yamato grunts as he tries to get back up. "This is impossible" Hinata pants. "It's over, yeah" Deidara says as he sends a huge clay owl at them. "Katon!" Deidara shouts signaling for his art to explode, but just as it explodes a wall of sand covers the Leaf shinobis thus protecting them.


	4. Chapter 4

-Con. Outside the Akatsuki HQ-

"Deidara-sama," Tobi says as he looks at his shadow, "I can't move". "Ah!" Kisame shouts in surprise,"a puppet?! There must be a puppeteer-user near by". Deidara then gets tossed back by a huge gust but regains his balance. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cheers in joy as he and the three sand ninjas and Shikamaru, Choji and Ino appear. "I got that masked guy with my shadow jutsu, Choji, Ino, finish him!" Shakamaru says. As Choji and Ino prepair this jutus Kakashi goes to the others, "Are you all okay"? "Do we look 'okay' Kakashi-senpai?" Yamato asks? They clearly aren't okay at all.

Chijo and Ino both attack Tobi at the sametime but only to be stopped by a wave of water. The water wave swallows up the two ninjas and sents them back to where they came from. Gaara gets ready to defend the rush but Temari getsin front of him. "Gaara! Your sand will only turn to mud if you fight that jutsu" she says as she uses her giant fan to blow away the wave, "Let me and Temari take care of him Gaara" Kankuro added.

"Let's try again!" Shikamaru says to his team-mates, "Hurry!" "Ninudan sensha" Choji says as his body turns to a wrecking ball. "Let's go!" Ino adds as she straps kunai on Choji. Shikamaru then opens his arms and legs out forcing Tobi to do the same, making Tobi a sitting duck that is wide-open. Deidara sees what was going on and goes to interfere but is forced away by rushing sand, "Your fights' with me" Gaara tells to Deidara.

Water goes up and down as wind crushes it. Kankuro's puppet gets close enough to attack but Kisame blocks and deflects with his sword.

-Akatsuki HQ-

"Leader-san, Kisame-san, Tobi-san, and Deidara-san have been fighting for quiet a while. Their chakra levels must be reaching it limit by now. Also, four more Leaf shinobi have joined the fight along with three Sand ninjas too, one of them being the Kazekage-" "Get to the point Zetsu-san!" "Hmph, they need back-up, they are at their limit". "I guess I'll have to go now" Itachi says.

-Outside the Akatsuki HQ-

Boom! Boom! Bombs go off around Gaara. Gaara uses his sand to try and get Deidara but keeps missing.

Choji strapped with kunai is rolls closer and closer to the trapped Tobi. But then all of a sudden a rock wall appears between him and Tobi thus stopping him. "What th-" he says. Shikamaru looks to see who did the rock wall and sees a long haired pony-tailed guy on top. Shikamaru then falls on his knees and gasps for breath, "Shikamaru!" Ino cries in horror. "Those eyes…." Shikamaru says while still gasping for breath. "Uchiha Itachi" Kakashi says. "Thank you Itachi-san!" Tobi cheers realizing that the shadow jutsu was over.

Deidara and Gaara continue to nuke it out.

Itachi then goes and blows Kankuro and Temari to where the others are. "About time you got here, yeah" Deidara complains. Kisame then uses a water jutsu and destroys Gaara's defenses, crumbling it to mud. Kankuro sees that his brother is in danger and sends out his puppet. But as soon as it gets close to Gaara it is covered in clay and blows up. Temari then swings her fan to create a tornado-like attack but it is easily destroyed by Itachi's fire based attacks.

Gaara is defenseless. "Let's get to over with already" Kisame whines. Tobi quickly defeats Choji and Ino and joins the rest of Akatsuki.

Gaara prepares for the worse, he is almost completely defenseless and thanks to Kisame he can't use his sand, he has nothing but still gets ready. He takes out a kunai and takes a stance. But then all of a sudden the ground begins to shake as if an earthquake were happening and Kakashi jumps in front of Gaara, Sharingan open and ready. Then plants and trees start to magically sprout from the ground. Yamato jumps next to Kakashi and says, "I never thought I'll have to use this jutsu, "Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu!" "Yeah, I was afraid that it would come to this too, Mangekyo!" Kakashi replies.


	5. Chapter 5

-Con. Outside the Akatsuki HQ-

"There's four of them, that's two each Kakashi-senpai" "Yeah, no need to remind me".

-Akatsuki HQ-

BOOM! An explosion blows a hole in the roof of the extraction room. "What the hell!?" the Leader shouts. "I come here for the Nine-tails" the shadowy figure says as he takes Naruto's body. "Stop him Zetsu-san! Anyone!" But by the time the remaining Akatsuki members acted the shadowy figure was gone with Naruto. "AH!" the Leader gasps as he gets a look of the intruder's face before he leaves. "Zetsu-san" the Leader orders, "get me Itachi".

-Outside the Akatsuki HQ/Yamato's forest-

Yamato dodges some flying clay birds and barely escapes the explosions. He counters with throwing some shuriken but they are easily deflected by Tobi.

Kisame lunges at Kakashi with his shark sword but thanks to Kakashi's Sharingan, he is able to dodge and counter-attack with taijutsu with ease. But it then gets tricky once Itachi strikes. _"Itachi," _the Leader says through his mind, _"we have trouble that you should take care of_._ Go here……_" "There is more trouble Kisame, take care of the intruders here" and he runs off into the distance. "Hmph, just you and me now Leaf Shinobi" Kisame teases.

-The cliff outside the Akatsuki area-

The mysterious person continues to run off while carrying Naruto, still asleep because of Itachi's Tsukuyomi. But the mysterious person soon realizes he was being chased. He gained some speed and landed in a clear grassy field, "Release!" he said to awaken Naruto from his genjutsu state. "Uhh" Naruto said as he woke up, "SASUKE!" and he jumped up in shock. "There's no time to talk or explain, we have company" and just as Sasuke finish talking Itachi appeared. "You!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at Itachi. "Like I said idiot, there's no time to explain. Help me out here".

-Outside the Akatsuki HQ/Yamato's forest-

Kakashi was head-to-head with the fish man, Kisame. It was one of the closest and most dangerous fights he has ever been in, but Kakashi had two advantages: 1. Kisame has been fighting for a while and has taken a lot of hits and lots a lot of chakra; and 2. Kakashi has the Mangekyo Sharingan active, which helps aids him greatly. However, Kakashi is unawre that Kisame has a huge amount of chakra, so much it is nearly over 30 that of a normal shinobi and also Kakashi's Sharingan wastes tons amount of chakra and energy too. So their handicaps and advantages even each other out, more or less. It all comes down to how much experience you have and a bit of luck.

Yamato on the other hand is having a bit of a harder time, not only is he fighting two people but his forest jutsu takes up almost all his chakra. However his opponents have been fighting sense the beginning so they are almost at their limits, all he has to do it stall until they lose all their chakra and then he uses his forest to crush them.

"_Quickly, kill all the intruders" _the Leader order Akatsuki through mind-talk, _"we need to regain the Jinchurki of the Nine-tails and finish the extraction"._

-Grassy field-

Sasuke reaches for his sword on his back and as he draws it he explains to Naruto his battle-plan, but while not taking his eyes off his brother, Itachi. But Naruto refuses to listen,"No, no! I don't care! I want to know what the hell you want and why you are here your bastered! And answer wisely because it could determine your fate!" Naruto says as he takes out a kunai and takes a stance at Sasuke. "Watch out!!" Sasuke yells at Naruto as he pushes him out the way as giant fire balls come at them. "No time to explain, but unless you want to live, I think we should work together". Naruto glances at Sasuke, and then at Itachi. He shakes his head and makes his dissention, "Fine! For now, then we'll talk!"

Itachi goes on the move again by shooting out a bunch shuriken. Sasuke easily deflects them with his sword and Naruto charges at Itachi while summoning a few shadow clones. "No! Naruto!" Sasuke yells but it was too late, Naruto was pissed at Sasuke for returning all of a sudden and pissed at Akatsuki for taking him and pissed at himself for being the host of such a monster, the fox-demon. Naruto was so mad he didn't listen at all to anyone or cared what he did, he went at Itachi at full force and head on but using his Sharingan Itachi easily found which clone was the real Naruto and countered his attack. Naruto rolled on the ground but got back up and prepared more clones. "Ah!" Naruto shouted as he went at Itachi once again but only to be knocked around again.

"_USE MY POWER BOY!"_ But Naruto ignored the demon-fox once again and continued to strike only to get beaten once again. _"USE IT!! RELEASE ME!!!!"_ _"Never……."_ Naruto whispered as he fell to the ground. Itachi was going to go and take Naruto but had to back away unless he wanted his arm sliced off by Sasuke's blade. Sasuke took Naruto's beaten body and placed it in a corner. "I'm sorry Naruto" Sasuke whispered to Naruto as he placed him down. He then got up and turned to Itachi,"Just you and me now, Uchiha Itachi!" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharingan and Curse Seal.

-Outside the Akatsuki HQ/Yamato's forest-

BOOM! Another explosion goes off. "This is too much….." Yamato says as he gets back up. "It's over, yeah!" Deidara says as he lunches his last pack of clay in a giant bird form at Yamato. But then the clay bird is hit by a kunai with and exploding tag, causing it to be destroyed. Deidara and Tobi look around to see who shot that kunai, because it surely wasn't Yamato. "Look's like you need some help" Kurenai says as she comes down from above. "Yuhi Kurenai-sanpai!?" Yamato says in relief, "How'd you get here?" "Women's intuition" she says with a wink.

"I think I've reached my limit" Kakashi said out of breath. Kisame smiles a fiendish grin and lunges at Kakashi to finish him. But he is kicked away at such force he goes through a tree! "Ha-ha, Might Guy to the rescue!" Guy saids with a thumbs-up. "Guy! How'd you-" "A little birdy told me".

-Grassy field-

"You know it's bad to hold a grudge" Itachi taunts, "It's not just about _that_. There's more to it. But I don't think that's any of your concern" Sasuke replies. _"Just by looking at him with these eyes," _Itachi thought, _"I can tell he has grown much stronger and deadlier since our last encounter. I don't think this is going to be as easy as last time"._ "Did you gain it yet? Or do you still lack Hatred?" Sasuke smiles at this question, his smile seems to affect the growth of his Curse Seal cause as he smiles it covers his body faster then usual, "I'll let you determined that part" he says as he puts away his sword in its shelf.


	6. Chapter 6

-Outside the Akatsuki HQ/Yamato's forest-

Kisame, Deidara and Tobi have been fighting two fresh shinobi while they have been fighting over three battles. The Akatsuki members are exhausted and completely out of weapons, chakra, and ideas. They have no other choice, either continue to fight desperately and die in vain, or retreat and live to fight another day; the choice was obvious. "Tobi, fire the flare, yeah!" Tobi takes out a device from his pocket and shots it into the sky. The sky turns ablaze as if it was the 4th of July. "Maybe some other time Leaf shinobi, hmm" Deidara says as he and Tobi disappear in a cloud of smoke and dust. "Buh-Bye!" Tobi shouts as he waves before he leaves.

"The flare!?" Kisame says to himself, "He-he, you got lucky leaf ninjas" Kisame teases before leaving in a cloud of smoke and dust too.

-Yamato's forest-

"Quickly, tend to the wounded!" Kurenai and Guy order as they meet up with the rest of the Leaf and Sand group. Yamato uses his forest as a medicine source since plants have a lot of medical use. "Sensei!" Team Guy and team Eight both say as they go and greet their teachers. "Thank you for coming-" Kankuro begins but is stopped by Guy, "No need for a thanks! We back-up our pals no matter what". Yamato glances at Kurenai's stomach and remembers that she's pregnant thanks to Asuma, Team's Ten's previous' teacher. _"It's a shame Sarutobi Asuma-sanpai couldn't be here" _Yamato thinks.

-Akatsuki HQ-

"I see….." the Leader says as he is explained the situation by the Akatsuki members that have just come back. "In that case do not worry. It couldn't be helped if more back-up came. We need to leave now though. They have found our HQ and we are in no condition to fight of a bunch of ninja. It's time to leave".

-Yamato's forest-

Once everyone is more or less healed, Sakura gets up and says, "Right! Now let's go finish off those Akatsukis basters and get Naruto!" Everyone agrees and heads off into the Akatsuki HQ.

-Grassy field-

Itachi starts things off by doing a few hand seals and shooting out a massive amount of fire from his mouth. Sasuke counters by summoning a stone wall and hiding behind it. Itachi then jumps out of the way as Sasuke appears behind him and throws some shuriken at him but only to hit a fake Itachi which disperses into sand. Itachi then appears under Sasuke and brings him down up to his neck but then Sasuke uses his Sharingan creating a genjutsu confusing Itachi long enough until he was able to escape the Earth jutsu. It then starts to rain fireballs all over Itachi but he is then covered by a wall of water. The water then freezes and shoots out needles of ice. Sasuke then throws a few shuriken with threads attached to them around the ice dome and fires a blast of fire out of his mouth thus protecting himself from the ice needles and melting the ice Itachi was hiding behind.

Once the steam clears it is reviled that Itachi is not in the ice dome anymore. Sasuke jumps out of the way just in time as a hurl of kunai and shuriken come raining down. As Sasuke continues to jump out the way he does some hand seals and then blow a gust of wind out of his hands. Itachi appears behind Sasuke but Sasuke goes so fast it looks like he teleported away from Itachi, his speed was thanks to the Curse Seal and they are able to counter each other's jutsus so well thanks to their Sharingans. Sasuke takes another stance towards Itachi and get ready again. _"That Seal_" Itachi thought, _"it gives him so much power, incredible"._ Sasuke continues to smile and says, "That was a good warm-up. Now get ready for the real thing Itachi".

-Inside the Akatsuki's HQ-

The ninjas looked around for any trace of Naruto, they found nothing. "Where are they?" Tenten says. "Neji, Hinata" Lee says, "Take a look with your Byakugan". They both nodded and took a look. "There's no sign of Naruto-kun" Hinata declared sadly. "Or anyone else for that matter" Neji added. "Are we too late?!" Sakura says in horror. "Like I said before," Gaara says, "Think positive". Akamaru sniffs the air but lowers his head in disappointment, he found nothing either. "Well let's keep looking!" Kakashi orders.

-Grassy Field-

Sasuke goes so fast thanks to his curse Seal that Itachi could barely see him coming with his Sharingan. He jumps out of the way just as Sasuke's sword slices through his Akatsuki cloak. But Sasuke doesn't stop though, he goes all offensive and slashes and lashes like crazy, Itachi barely dodging his strikes.

Itachi then does a few seals and blows out a giant blaze of fire in shape of a dragon. But Sasuke does not falter, he just puts away his sword and counters Itachi's attack with a few hand seals and then a giant water wave in shape of a dragon too clashes with the fire one; canceling both their attacks.

Sasuke then ducks as Itachi appears behind him and tries to smack his around but Sasuke withouts his sword once again and defends. Itachi quickly takes out a kunai to block Sasuke's blade.

"You still have much to learn" Itachi says. While still smiling the whole time, Sasuke replies, "Oh really?" and jumps back a bit and throws a kunai at Itachi but Itachi counters by throwing another kunai at it. When both knifes clash Sasuke's kunai explodes sending over a hundred more kunai at Itachi. Itachi defense himself summoning a rock-wall. Itachi hides behind the rock wall thinking, _"He has gotten stronger. I better end this fast before he outwits me"._ But then the rock wall Itachi made is smashed to pieces by a blue glowing light. Sasuke comes through with his left hand sparking, "Chidori!!" Sasuke shouts.

-Old Akatsuki HQ-

Everyone split up and went off searching different areas in the Akatsuki hideout. Sakura goes off into the far away area and sees a hole in the roof. "Don't worry, we'll find him" Kakashi says as he comes up behind her. Sakura's attention is pulled away from the hole and she looks a Kakashi and begins to cry as she hugs him. "Kakashi-sensei!" she cries, "What if we never find him, what if it is already too late and the Akatsuki already got his demon and….." she continues to cry in his arms.

-Grassy Field-

Sasuke's Chidori attack just brushes Itachi. Itachi makes it out of the way just in time thanks to his Sharingan. Sasuke still having some juice left in his hand strikes once again but Itachi counters with taijutsu so Sasuke had to go back a hit.

"That was a close one" Itachi says. "Hmph, that's nothing," Sasuke replies, "I got two more bullets left and the third one's the worse of them all". Sasuke then takes out his sword again and takes a stance, "I'm going to kill you Itachi".


	7. Chapter 7

-Grassy field-

Sasuke charges at Itachi once again at such speeds that Itachi couldn't keep up. He escapes with another piece of his Akatsuki cloak torn off. Sasuke then goes on a sword-frenzy once again forcing Itachi to go on the defensive. Itachi then does a few hand seals and summons countless shadow clones around Sasuke. Sasuke just continues smiles and says, "Is that the best you got?" One-by-one Sasuke takes care of each Itachi clone but then they start to attack in numbers, Sasuke is soon outmatched by so many clones that he is forced to use his new jutsu. "Looks like I'll have to skip the second bullet his says as his sword begins to glow with blue lighting; "Chidori Nagashi!" and his whole body is covered in lighting chakra and thus destroying all the clones.

Itachi then appears infront of Sasuke and grabs him by the neck, "it's all over" Itachi says. "I agree" Sasuke says with a smile as he allows the curse marks to cover his whole body and his hair and skin change colors.

-Old Akatsuki HQ-

All the shinobi meet up in the room Sakura and Kakashi were in. "We've search the place from head to toe, up and down, side to side, even backwards; we couldn't find anything. No Aktasuki, no Naruto, no nothing" Yamato declared with grief.

BOOM! They all hear as the ground shakes.

"What was that!?" Kakashi yells. "I believe it was an explosion" Sai replies. "Yes but what caused it?" Sakura asks."Let's go find out" Gaara says and they all head outside.

-Grassy Field-

Itachi slowly steps back in awe as he watches Sasuke transform to his _evil_ form. "Ahhh!!!!" Sasuke yells as he falls to his knees as a pair of gloves hand-like-wings sprout from his back. Sasuke then gets back up and flexes his wings and fists. "_I don't have much time now_" he Sasuke says to himself.

He then sky-rockets to the air and soars over Itachi. Itachi still in awe can only watch as Sasuke looms over him. Sasuke then glides down strikes with his claws as such speeds that Itachi didn't see him coming thus got hit. And Sasuke struck and struck Itachi over n over. "With these," Sasuke started, "I can soar to the clouds and touch the sky. Something you could never do Itachi. I've archive power far beyond that you could ever imagine, it has increased over 10 folds! You couldn't even follow my speeds and barely stand after my strikes. Look at you, on your knees, trying to cover your wounds; your _scars_! It's over Uchiha Itachi!!"

Sasuke glides down to Itachi but in one last desperate act Itachi uses a few jutsus but Sasuke easily deflects them with his bare hands! Sasuke then flies over Itachi and grabs him with his right hand taking him up to the sky with him. "You too can touch the Heavens Itachi" Sasuke says, and his left hand starts to glow again, this time brightener, "In your afterlife!" Sasuke shouts as he goes into a submission to the ground. Sasuke smashes Itachi with his Chidori into the ground causing a huge explosion, annihilating everything in the area.

-Grassy Field-

The Leaf and Sand ninjas run through a forest chasing after the source of the explosion. They arrive at a clearing, a huge creator and two people in the center of it. One slowly gets up and almost falls but regains his balance and retrieves his wings back into his body, his skin and hair color returning back to normal too. He then looks at the new comes and then at Itachi's body. "Sasuke!?" Sakura shouts in surprise. Sasuke's Curse Seals slowly returns back to its seal and Sasuke deactivates the Sharingan and falls on his butt panting throughout the whole processes. The Leaf Shinobi prepares to run to the long missed Sasuke but Kakashi stops them. "Keep your distance for now" Kakashi warns. _"Was he actually able to defect Itachi!?"_ Kakashi thinks to himself.

"Its okay" Sasuke says, "Naruto is safely behind that tree". But before they could go anywhere they here a voice, "Step away from Itachi's body" and they all turn to see a man with red-ish hair and piecing on the noise carrying Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

-Grassy Field-

"Wh-Who are you?" Kakashi questions. "My name is not important but I need Itachi and the Nine-tails". "The Akatsuki Leader?" "He-he, that's what I'm dubbed, but okay, yeah sure. Now hand over Itachi". Sasuke then stands up and says, "We'll trade, Naruto for Itachi". "No, I want them both. I can take him the easy way or the hard way. Remember, I'm sure you don't want your friend's body here to get hurt. Now do you? Hurry up and give me Itachi". _"I'm dead out of chakra"_ Sasuke thinks to himself, _"and judging from how they look,"_ he glances to his old comrades, _"they're dead out of chakra too. Damn, we got nothing!_" "My patience is thinning" the Leader saids. _"If we give him Naruto then he'll extract his demon from him and thus kill him! I won't let that happen"_ Sasuke thought, _"I'll have to do something drastic"._ "Fine take Itachi" Sasuke says. Then a purpled hair woman with a flower on her hair appears next to Itachi and carries his body off towards the Leader. "_How many more Akatsuki are there_!?" Sasuke thinks in horror. "Hmph, this took too long" the Leader complains, "Let's go". "_Now's my chance!" _Sasuke says to himself.

He throws his sword snatching Naruto out of the Akatsuki's Leader's hands and thus pining Naruto to a far tree and while the Leader and his team-mate are still shocked about a sword coming out of no where and stealing their catch Sasuke jumps into the air an shouts "Take Naruto!! Hurry!!" and goes into taijutsu with the Leader, but the Leader quickly reizes what was going on and says to his partner while fending off Sasuke, "Get the Nine-tails!" The Akatsuki member drops Itachi and dashes for Naruto.

It now turns to a race, the purpled hair Akatsuki verses the Sand and Leaf ninjas. The Shinobi get closer and closer to Naruto but just as they are about to get Naruto the purple haired Akatsuki member does a few hand seals and blows them away. The Leaf and Sand ninjas have no chakra left and were easily blown away. "I got it" the Akatsuki member says as she unpins Naruto from the tree.

"Excellent" the Leader says as he kicks away Sasuke and backs away towards Itachi's body. But Sasuke then smiles and uses a string to retrieve his sword, "Hmph" he says and both his sword and Naruto explode in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke clears Sasuke is shown holding Naruto and the Akatsuki have his sword, "Reverse body-switch jutsu" Sasuke says with a smile. "You bastered!" the Leader says as he charges at Sasuke but Sasuke is saved at the last minuet by his former team-mate, Sakura. "Ha!" she shouts as she punches the ground creating an earthquake and pants heavily. She then looks back at Sasuke and says, "What are you still doing?! Run, run! Run with Naruto!" and punches the ground again keeping the Leader at bay, with a quick nod Sasuke runs off with Naruto. "Get the Nine-tails!" the Leader shouts and the purple hair woman drops Itachi's body again and chases after Sasuke. But she is then stopped by the three Sand ninjas. "You're not going anywhere" Gaara says as sand begins to surround him.

Sakura falls to the ground exhausted and out of breath and energy. The Akatsuki Leader gets closer and closer but he is stopped buy Might Guy, "I'll take it from here Sakura" he says, "Kurenai, stay back, you are in no condition to fight this guy".

As the Sand ninja fight of the purple hair woman and Guy takes on the Leader, Sasuke runs as fast as he can away from that place while carrying the unconscious Naruto.

"Forget this," the Leader says to his team-mate, "we can't get greedy and lose it all. Let's try this again some other time". He then goes and picks up Itachi's body and disappears in an explosion of cloud and dust. The purple haired woman does the same.

"Let's go find Sasuke now" Sakura says. "Wait Sakura" Kakashi says, "Let's be careful, we don't know what Sasuke wants this time". Sakura nods in understand.

Sasuke left a path for them to follow and so they did, it led them all the way back to the Fire country, the 'Valley of the End'. There at the edge of the waterfall that separates the 1st and 2nd Hokage statues, at the edge of the cliff are a beat-up Sasuke and an unconscious Naruto.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and shouts out "SASUKE!" and then jumps to his feet and sees his shinobi friends and says in surprise, "Where Itachi? What are you guys doing here? What's going on!?

-Valley of the End-

Kakshi, Sasuke and the others explain and tell each other what happen and they all get up to speed. "Oh!" Naruto says in awe, "So I was kidnapped and you guys were fighting Akatsuki and then Sasuke came and then I was rescued again….Whoa". "Yes" Kakashi says, "but now the questions are these: One: how will you bare being the host of such a monster Naruto? And Two: What are your indentions Sasuke?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is my last chapter for this story of mine. I never wrote this many chapters for a story before, I guess I got caught up in the story myself I kind of didn't want it to end. Well, tell me my good and bad points in my story (please don't try to be nice and make it as cruel as possible, I need to get better in my stuff). Hope you all continue to read my other stories and my future stories, thank you for reading happy face and thumbs up**_

_**Here's the end of 'Nievus Malus' **_

-Valley of the End-

Sasuke gets up and looks at is former comrades, the Sand ninjas, and then Naruto. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I have no excuse for what I did three years," he says as he opens his eyes, "I know you guys may never forgive me and I understand that. But after three long years of thinking…..I decided to come back, there's sill something I need to do. Something I should've done three years ago ion that dark night". Everyone went into a silence, but it was soon broken by Naruto's loud mouth, "Well what is it?" Sasuke chuckles and says with a friendly smile, "I promise I'll tell you later. But now how bout some ramen?"

-Ramen shop-

The former team seven sits down a few hours later eating ramen like a happy family; laughing, joking; all that stuff. "Those poor new Genins" Sasuke says with a laugh, "I hated that stupid cat-mission". "Hey, hey Sasuke!" Naruto shouts from across the table, how bout a re-match?" Everyone looks at Naruto as if he were crazy. "No, no. I mean, not going all-out and crazy but like a nice friendly fight between friends? Like we should have done, like we both wanted to……." Sasuke thougt about this for a second and then said, yeah sure, okay. I'll like that". "Alright awesome! This is going to be so cool, believe it! Tomorrow at dawn in the training grounds?" Sasuke nods.

They continue to eat and have a good time and then Sakura holds up her cup and says, "Cheers!? Let's do this everyday after a mission!" Naruto's cup instanlly goes up and says, "Yeah, believe it!" Sasuke hesitates for a second but then holds up his cup too, "Forever and ever".

But their nice little reunion is interrupted by the entrance of Kakashi. "Yo!" he says with a smile (from under the mask) as he takes a seat. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, so what's he news?" Naruto asks. "Well, the Sand ninjas have already left so they've bene taken care of. And everyone is doing alright, no body died and no body was too badly hurt. All in all 'Mission Complete'". "That's a relief" Sakura says. "But also" Kakashi adds, "the Hokage would like to see you Sasuke. Tomorrow at noon". "What!? Why!?-" Naruto shouted but was stopped by Sasuke, "No, no. Its okay, I understand".

-Night-time, outside the Ramen shop-

"Whoa, today was the best" Naruto says, "I got kidnapped, rescued, fought for my life, hung out with my bests friends, and now I'm full from my favorite dish. Oh yeah!" "So where do you plan to sleep Sasuke"? Sakura asks, "There's a free room in my house". Sasuke blushes but then Naruto butts in, "Oh no" he says with a laugh, "Sasuke's going to sleep in my house, we'll be roomies! Sleepover, believe it!" "Well, I think Sasuke should decide" Sakura says as she gets a bit closer to him. "Um err uhh" Sasuke mumbles. "Rock-paper-scissors!" Naruto says. "Deal" and him and Sakura went on it. "Do over" the said at the same time. "Do over" they said again, "Do over" they said again, "Do over" they said again, "Do over" they said again, "Do over" they said again, "Do over" they said again, "Do over" they said again. After doing it for what felt like forever Sasuke steps in and suggests, "How bout I do iny-minny-miney-moe?" Naruto and Sakura had no other choice but to agree sense their plan surly wasn't working. "iny-minny-miney-moe" Sasuke says with closed eyes and when he opens them is finger is in front of…..Naruto! "Yeah, yay! Believe it! Naruto cheers happily. "Owww, see you later then Sasuke" Sakura says as she gives him a huge hug with her monster strength, "Good-night" and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Sasuke blushes a bit and says with a wave, "Good-bye Sakura". "Yeah, yeah, enough mushy stuff. Now let's go to my house!"

-Naruto's house-

"This place is a mess" was the first thing Sasuke says as he enters. "He-he, yeah sorry about that. I wasn't expecting company so I never really bother to clean up". Naruto pushes some junk out of the way and says, "Come, the room's this way".

"There's only one bed" Sasuke states. Naruto scratches his head in embracement and says, "Well like I said before, I never really expect anyone over. But it's ok. I'll sleep on the floor while you can sleep on my bed". But Sasuke was going to suggest that he sleeps on the floor but Naruto kept insisting that he had no choice.

"Thanks Naruto" Sasuke says as he lies down on the bed. "Naw, its okay" Naruto says as he lies on the floor with some sheets. "Hey, remember tomorrow at dawn" Naruto reminds. "Yeah…." Sasuke says. "We'll eat a good breakfast and get a good night sleep, believe it! This is going to b so much fun. And don't worry bout Old' Lady Tsunade, I'll be right there wit you!" Sasuke laughs a bit and says, "yeah, believe it….."

-Naruto's house/midnight-

It was the dead of night and Sasuke and Naruto talked for hours and hours; like bests friends, like brothers, like things used to be (more or less). Naruto was dead-asleep, nothing could wake him up, he was like a rock, not even a nuclear explosion could wake him; nothing….Well maybe the smell of ramen, but that's about it.

However Sasuke lays awake on the bed wide awake, pretending to be asleep. "I'm sorry Naruto" Sasuke whispers as he gets up from bed, "This is what I should've done three years ago. I should've said my true 'Good-Byes'". Sasuke goes to a desk and take out a pencil and paper and writes down his true emotions and thoughts about EVERYTHING; his final and true Good-Bye. As he writes all the memories of Team Seven and Orchimaru and his Life come flooding back to him and he begins to cry. He wipes away the tears but some fall on the paper.

Once he finishes he folds the paper and sets it on Naruto's bed. He looks at Naruto and says, "Good-Bye my best friend. I hope next time we meet we won't be enemies" and he goes for the door.

With one final look at his old village, he goes away.

-Naruto's house/dawn-

"Yeah! Time to go Sasuke!" Naruto shouts as he jumps out of his bed-floor. He runs to the kitchen and prepares breakfast, one for him and another for Sasuke. "Hmmm, I hope Sasuke likes what I made" he then glances outside the window and sees that the sun is rising, "Oh no! It's almost dawn, I better hurry!" Naruto goes to the bathroom and gets ready and then goes back to his room, "Okay c'mon Sasu-" but he stops as he sees that Sasuke is not on the bed, but only a white piece of paper. "What's this" Naruto says as he goes to the bed and letter. Naruto opens the letter and falls to his knees in tears……….

**FIN**

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
